


If I Could Gaze Upon Your Face Forever

by soderotys1234



Series: Arrow Royalty AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dig is a great friend, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity is so done, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, He has his head up his ass, Oral Sex, POV Oliver Queen, Politics, Prince Oliver - Freeform, Protective Oliver, librarian felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soderotys1234/pseuds/soderotys1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Oliver has spent the last two days in bed with the librarian Felicity Smoak. He wants to keep her safe and a visit from Sir John Diggle makes him wonder if he can. Smutt and fluff with some angst. Occurs two days after part one, but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Gaze Upon Your Face Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am so sorry this is late. I had some personal shit. I am floored by the reaction to my first Olicity fic and I cannot thank you all enough. Kudos and Comments are appreciated.

Oliver awoke to a soft warm body. The last time that had happen had been years ago with Laurel, and that hadn’t happened often. Oliver was not a gentleman, and he had never pretended to be. When he slept with girls he always made sure it was in their quarters and he always left the first chance he got. He never got attached. Laurel had been betrothed to him for three years and she had only spent two nights in his room.

It was strange, sharing his bed with this woman that he barely knew. He knew that she was beautiful. Her curly blond hair looked like a birds nest after what they had done during the night and early morning. Her eyes were closed, but he could remember the exact shade of blue they were, sky blue, not that he was going to tell anyone that. Ever. Especially not Tommy. He pulled back the comforter a bit so that he could get a better look at her. The first time they had- he didn’t want to say fuck, it wasn’t fucking but she had informed over dinner that the term “making love” made her cringe- what was he supposed to call this?

Their rendezvous in the Royal Libraries while satisfying, incredibly satisfying, he hadn’t gotten to see much of her since she was fully clothed and then there had been dinner. They drank wine and he rejoiced in watching her amazement over the quality of the food, entranced by her plush lips. Afterwards he had been so immersed in her wide eyes, in her pink nipples, in her hot cunt, he hadn’t really looked at her clearly. She was witty and unbelievably smart, even when Oliver was making her cum. She was so kind. She had been so kind to Oliver, even though he had made her nervous.

 Oliver had been a prince his whole life and he had never wondered why someone would want to be with him until Felicity. She was too good for him. He couldn’t bring her into this horrific political mess. He couldn’t let anyone to do her what Lian Yu had done to him. He wanted to leave. He wanted to make the right choice for once in his life, be the valiant prince his mother had always wanted him to be, but he couldn’t. It was selfish, she would probably disagree with him, but he couldn’t let her go. He needed a strange, babbling, book lover in his life. He needed her. He had needed her so desperately that he had had her on the table, on the floor, up against the wall, in the bath, on counter, on the chairs, on the couch, on the bed, and everywhere else he could think of having her for the last two days. He had been so intent on having her, making her cum as many times as possible that he hadn’t gotten to pay the attention her body so desperately required.

So he peaked underneath the blankets at her, to see her in her full glory. Her honeyed skin was absolutely perfect; there wasn’t a blemish in sight. Her high perky breast were resting against his chest and he couldn’t help but grab a handful of her luscious ass. She sighed against his chest and pressed a sleepy kiss to a jagged scar on his ribs. He stroked her silken hair, savoring the feel of her soft lips on his rough skin. She was so beautiful. She was so delicate. She was so perfect. The sight of her half asleep, a bit of her drool dried on his bed- he was certain that was the first time anyone had drooled on his bed- with her face so serene. He felt centered. He felt at peace. And he fell back asleep.

He was awoken by a knock on his door. He jolted, making Felicity shift in her sleep. His heart was pounding, his skin covered in sweat from just the sudden noise. For a split second he was back in Lian Yu. He tried to calm himself as someone knocked again, jiggling the door knob. He gently disentangled himself Felicity, trying his best not to wake her. He looked for clothing but couldn’t find any on hand, so he wrapped his lower half in a stray blanket. He strode to the door and yanked it open, unsurprised to find Sir John Diggle, the head of Oliver’s security since Oliver’s return, on the other side. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

“What is it, Dig?” Oliver asked sharply.

“Are you alright, Oliver?”

“I’m dealing. What’s going on?”

“Well no one has seen you, a prince who was taken prisoner for _five years_ , for the last two days. Your mother is terrified, your sister is a wreck, and Lord Thomas is falling apart to try and take care of them.”

“I’m sorry, Dig.” Oliver sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It was… extenuating circumstances.”

“Extenuating circumstances?”

“I uh, I met this girl.”

“You _meet_ a lot of girls.”

“She’s here, in my room, her name is Felicity.”

“She’s in there?” Dig asked, shocked, while he pointed at Oliver’s door.

“Yes. Just hold my mother and sister off for a while. Tell Tommy I’m busy.”

“Her majesty won’t be pleased… either of them.”

“I know. She’s special, Dig.”

“She’s that important to you, Oliver?’

“She’s that important to me.” Oliver confirmed.

Dig nodded before walking away. Oliver stood outside for a moment. Sir Diggle had pulled him out of this dream. His family needed him. The crown needed him. Felicity didn’t need to be a part of this. It wasn’t safe. He picked up the tray of breakfast a maid had left for him and went back into his quarters. Felicity was sitting up, the sheets pooled around her thighs. He stopped in his place at the sight of her gorgeous bare breasts. She laughed when she saw his face, and then grinned when she saw the tray he was holding. She ate and he was fully engrossed, her sensual lips wrapped around a strawberry.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” She asked.

“I’m about to.” He said as he slid under the covers, kissing his way up her thigh.

“I’m not sure that counts as- oh- I changed my mind. That counts as eating.”

He tasted her wetness on his tongue, sweet and rich. She moaned as he dragged his tongue up to her clit. He traced the outline of the small bundle, only spurred on by her frustrated mewls. His hand traveled up her flat stomach and gripped her breast. He kept tracing her clit while his fingers caressed her nipple. She dug the soles of her feet into his back, trying to make him move faster. Oliver refused. He needed to worship her before this ended. He would have to leave her after this.

He let his hands wander. He wanted to discover every inch of her. He pressed the little indentation on the small of her back, rubbed the soft skin of her breast bone, traced the lines on her palms with his fingers. She had stopped eating long ago and had instead been yelling frustrations at him. It was unfair. He just wanted to see her, to see all of her, and she was upset. He knew that he was teasing her, keeping her from her orgasm, but he couldn’t help himself. He moved his mouth from her pussy, placing a kiss on her pelvis. He looked up at her, taking in her face. Her cheeks were flushed, making her eyes look even bluer.

He took her thighs off his shoulders and hovered above her. She opened her mouth to protest before he slipped a finger within her, moving it inside her slowly. He kept his face just above hers, their lips almost touching. She grabbed his free hand and he settled so that he held it above them to steady himself with their fingers interlocked. Her hands were so small, his nearly swallowed hers. She placed her other hand on his jaw, her mouth falling open to moan breathily. Oliver pushed another finger inside of her, keeping his movements steady, even against the thrusts of her hips. She was so hot and tight, and she kept making that fucking noise.

“Oliver.” She gasped.

“Felicity.”

“Fuck me.” She moaned.

“Felicity, you don’t owe me anything.”

“I know. Fuck me.”

“Felicity.”

“Please, Oliver. Please, fuck me.”

Oliver buried his throbbing cock inside of her, resting his forehead on her shoulder to get a handle on himself. She felt so amazing and she was so wet and the taste of her was still on his tongue. He needed a minute to keep from forgetting about her needs and just filling her with his cum. He looked up at her and pumped his hips. He made circles on her clit with his calloused index finger. She moaned his name again, her thighs clenching around his hips. She looked so beautiful, so fucking beautiful. He sped up, unable to take this any longer, and she moved with him.

“Harder.” She begged.

He slammed into her with everything he had. She cried out, arching her back, her hips moving frantically.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oliver.” She choked out while she came.

She clenched around him, covering him in her juices. Her mouth made a perfect “o,” her eyes squeezed shut. Gods, she was gorgeous. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, watching her orgasm roll over her until she was shaking with no more breath in her lungs. And with that Oliver came sweaty and with her name. He pumped his hips ferociously grunting each time his seed spilled out of him. They slowed, their eyes locked on each other. He was still inside of her and he didn’t want to leave.

“I heard what you said outside.” She said finally, her ankles hooked together around his buttocks.

“Which part?’

“You need to see your family. I didn’t think about what this would do to them.”

“Neither did I, I just don’t want this to be over.”

“It doesn’t have to be over, Oliver. You said I was special.”

“That’s why it has to be over, Felicity.”

“Are you making that choice for me or is that what you say to all the girls?” Felicity demanded as she jerked away from him.

“There are things going on in the kingdom, fucked up things, things that I can’t drag you into.”

“Yeah, that’s why you don’t want to continue figuring out what ever this is.” She said sarcastically.

“I’m serious, Felicity,”

“I’m sure you think that’s the reason. Find me when you get your shit together, Oliver.” And with that she dressed hastily and stormed off.

**_Fuck._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am sorry about that ending. Like I said, personal shit. It wasn't supposed to turn out like that. But don't fear, I'm not done. I will update soon. I've got so many ideas. I love you guys :)


End file.
